


ELF

by theRougeChevalier



Series: 25 days of Christmas [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRougeChevalier/pseuds/theRougeChevalier
Summary: At the last minute Thorin is made to take his nephews to see Santa at the Baggins Wonder Emporium.  What's so special about a toy store?  Well Thorin is about to find out...





	

Thorin couldn’t believe he had agreed to this. In fact he was quite sure he had not. He had agreed to watch the boys on short notice for Dis who had had to go into her jewelry boutique unexpectedly on her Saturday off due to an expensive custom order which her staff rightly believed only she had the skill to deal with. However the moment he had arrived at her house, content to while away another Saturday playing video games and running around outside with his rambunctious nephews she informed him that it was now his responsibility to take them to see Santa Claus. 

And not just any Santa Claus, a very specific Santa at a very specific toy store. “In Hobbiton?!” He had shouted. Hobbiton was a good two hour drive away from Erebor and a smaller city by far. “Why can’t I just take them to the Macy’s downtown? Better yet, why can’t it wait till your next day off?” He had grumbled. 

“Because.” She said casually as she slipped on her gloves, “I promised the boys we’d go today and if I make them wait any longer to see Santa they will bust, Christmas is coming up quick Thorin and if they don’t tell Santa what they want they might not get it.” 

Thorin fought the urge to argue that there was no Santa Claus and she already likely knew what they wanted so why make him run this pointless errand. But, he did not want to be called a Scrooge for his trouble and being reminded how close to Christmas it was reminded him he had yet to finish shopping so to keep her from finding out and needling him about it he attempted to redirect the conversation. “Ok, but why do I have to go to Hobbiton?” 

Dis was now winding her scarf round her neck, she sighed, “So. Many. Questions. I swear you are worse than the boys. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Thorin, “The Baggins Wonder Emporium, is by far the BEST toy store, bar none in the whole state, probably the whole country, their Santa experience is supposed to be the best as well and the boys love it. Ask them about it I’m sure they’ll be happy to tell you why.” She said with a mischievous look in her eye. “Here’s the address. It’s a good chance for you to pick up some last minute gifts, I put some suggestions on the back.” She winked before shouting to the living room, “Boys! Are you ready?” In a flash his nephews appeared in a flurry already fully dressed to go outdoors bouncing on the balls of their feet in excitement.   
Dis kissed them both on the cheek, “Have fun darlings. This is Uncle Thorin’s first time to the Emporium so make sure he has a good time.” 

“You’ve never been!?” Fili shouted in surprise. 

“It’s the bestest ever!” Kili cried jumping in surprise. And that had set them off on a breathless tirade of all the reasons the Baggin’s Emporium was the best place on Earth, it had lasted most of their two hour car ride. Thorin was about ready to kill Dis, by the time they arrived. Their long discussion of all the great features of the Baggin’s Wonder Emporium had not softened any of their excitement. They were practically vibrating as they walked up the street to the large store. On the outside it seemed like any old street boutique facade, but with a whimsical old school wooden hanging sign declaring the name and a large picture window filled with a winter scene done complete with toy trains and puppets, Thorin couldn’t deny the old world charm. 

The door opened into a space that was much bigger than it had seemed on the outside. The boys had been here before, but they were still awestruck, by all the things to see. The room was cavernous and from where they stood Thorin could see two staircases leading up either side of the entrance to multiple floors and balconies of wonders. Fili and Kili had been telling him the top floor was all children’s books, and that other floors were themed as well and from where he stood he could clearly delineate sections and rows separated according to toy type or theme. To the left was a large ark, big enough for children to play on, covered with and surrounded by animal toys and plushies. To the right were dollhouses of every shape and size. Kites and mobiles filled the air along with Christmas baubles and garland. There were Christmas trees all over, each with different themed toys, decorations, or candy on them. According to Kili’s commentary in the car the bestest part of the Wonder Emporium was that the kids were allowed to play with all the toys. They weren’t all wrapped up in hard plastic. And Thorin could also see that many of the toys were not extremely modern or electronic, they were more like the kind Thorin had played with as a child. Maybe that was part of the reason Dis preferred this place he thought, because the boys could play with things here that might not be available elsewhere and it provided more imaginative play then the video games they seemed to love at home. Although it wasn’t completely out of touch he thought as he watched two boys duel on the second balcony with light up lightsabers. 

At the very back of the cavernous room, which Thorin thought could have been a ballroom in another time especially from the unique architectural details he could spot along the walls and ceilings, was a long line of children and parents winding before the Winter’s throne upon which sat Santa Claus. 

“Come on Uncle Thorin! We have to get in line!” Fili urged both his nephews tugging his hands impatiently. He was half dragged across the store, his eyes unable to take in all the wonders around him quick enough. Once they were in line the boys seemed to settle somewhat and allowed Thorin too look his fill. He would occasionally point something out to the boys and they would ooh and ahh over it. He especially liked the long winding red dragon kite that spiraled down from the ceiling towards the floor. He was taking in other more grown up details as well, the antique cash registers behind the customer service desks, the friendly and attentive staff that assisted parents and played with children in equal part, the almost hidden corner nook that had a coffee bar for parents.

It was quite the establishment, a family could easily spend a whole Saturday here. It wasn’t your typical business model but it seemed to be working if the sheer number of people in the store was any indication of success. The businessman and architect in Thorin were intrigued by not only the building, but by the business as well. 

‘I wonder who thought up this place? Is it a franchise or family owned small business?’ He found himself thinking. Thorin doubted it was a franchise or a corporation, Dis had said it was the best in the state and possibly the whole country which suggested it was exclusive, not one branch of many. 

Which also made sense besides the uniquely run business this building was one of a kind. He continued to wonder about its history as the line moved and the boys excitement continued to rise.

“Good Afternoon.” Thorin’s thinking was interrupted by a cheerful voice. When he turned his head to the sounds his eyes met with warm brown eyes and, elf ears? He blinked to get a better look. Before him stood a short man dressed as one of santa’s helpers complete with fake ears and curly slippers with bells. Despite the silliness of the outfit, green certainly suited the man and it in no way detracted from his good looks; his warm brown eyes were set in a cherubically rounded face and although short his body was slightly rounded as well creating dips and curves in all the right places something else the green jacket managed to accentuate and to top it all off he had a head full of soft curls (at least they looked soft) that if Thorin had to put a name to the mixture of blonde and brown colored hair he would call it butterscotch. 

“Would you like some hot cocoa or coffee while you wait?” The elf asked still smiling despite how long Thorin must have stood there looking a fool as he ogled. Luckily the boys were paying attention and immediately cried out an enthusiastic “Yes!” and “Yes please.” Thorin almost had to do a double take, since when did his nephews use the word ‘please’? It must be because they were in the presence of ‘santa’ he reminded himself before turning to the handsome helper. 

“Coffee would be lovely, thank you.” Thorin too could be polite, in the presence of adorable men who were painfully his type. 

The elf’s smile widened. “It’s no trouble at all, the line is a bit long, we try not to make the wait to perilous. How do you take it?” 

Thorin had to reign himself him from responding with a terrible pick up line, but he reminded himself this was not a bar, it was a toy store and his nephews were present. Besides Dis always told him his pick up lines were crap anyway. “Black two sugars.” He answered instead. 

“Ah a sweet tooth I see.” The man teased with a smile, his eyes glinting now with intelligence and mischief, not just warmth, which made it even worse for Thorin. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He said as he sashayed off to the coffee bar. 

The line moved forward a little and Thorin found himself wracking his brain for something to say to the man when he returned, he wanted to make a good impression. Perhaps even get a number out of it, ruthlessly crushing the little voice in the back of his head telling him how improper it was to hit on Santa’s helpers. 

After a few moments the handsome elf returned with a silver tray with their beverages. He handed the mugs carefully to the boys, “Here you are lads, with marshmallows,” He added with a wink. 

They smiled and thanked him before the elf turned to hand Thorin his coffee. “Thank you.” He said taking a whiff of the beverage and a sip. “This is amazing!” He said. 

The elf grinned at him. “Thank you. I’m more of a tea person myself, but I’m glad the coffee selection is to your taste.” 

“How do you deal with so many children every day without caffeine?” 

“Sheer determination.” The elf replied with a wink. “I feel like a big kid myself here sometimes, but I love my job.” He added with a wistful look. 

“Anyone can feel like a kid again in this place. It’s breathtaking.” Thorin replied taking in the general atmosphere before giving the elf a long look. He was pleased when the man’s cheeks reddened slightly under his gaze. “My compliments to your employer, not many commercial businesses would know how to highlight all the architectural details without overwhelming them with merchandise and displays, but this is very tasteful.” He continued, hoping he wasn’t putting his foot in it as he blathered on about his obvious interest in the building and the company. 

The blush remained high on the other man’s cheeks although he blinked in confusion for a moment. “You think so?” He asked a bit breathless. 

“Yeah, I’m an architect by trade and you don’t see many old buildings like this in use anymore and it certainly seems to be working for the business.” 

“Oh well, this old place has been in the family for years, but when my mother found out she couldn’t have any more kids my father decided to turn it into a toy store so her life would always be filled with happy children regardless and I would never want for playmates.” The elf said with a sheepish grin. 

It was Thorin’s turn to blush now, only out of embarrassment, “You...you own the Wonder Emporium?” He asked a bit stupefied.

The elf leaned in and held his hand up as if what he were about to say were some great secret. “Well I’m not really an elf, only during the holidays, but don’t let the kids know that.” He said with a grin and a wink. “The regular customers think I just hide my ears year round so the grown ups don’t catch on.” Then he held his hand out to shake. “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” He introduced himself with a mischievous smile. 

Thorin could hardly believe it, not only his physical type but a businessman who loved children and had an eye for great architecture, it almost made him rethink his opinions on love at first sight. He blinked himself back to reality and his smile widened. “Thorin Durin. At yours.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. “And these are my nephews Fili and Kili.” He introduced quickly not wanting to give Bilbo the wrong idea about him. The boys nodded in acknowledgement and smiled as they sipped at their sugary hot beverages. Thorin continued to be shocked by their good behavior, but then again, Santa was watching and Bilbo was ostensibly one of his helpers. 

“I think I’ve seen you two in here before, am I right?” Bilbo asked. 

Fili nodded, “This is the best toy store in the WHOLE world. I wish I could live here!” Kili agreed back to his exuberant self. 

Bilbo just laughed at his enthusiasm. “Well you are welcome to come visit as often as you like. What’s your favorite part of the store?”   
“I like all the kites and the planes.” Fili replied. 

“I love the pirate ship up on the book floor!” Kili added almost shaking with excitement. 

“Well how about after you see Santa Claus I take you up to the pirate ship for a little while hmm?” Bilbo offered with a smile. Kili nodded excitedly, Fili following his example. 

“That’s very kind, but there is no need…” Thorin tried to rebut the kind offer but Bilbo leaned in closer, “Nonsense.” He said before changing to a whisper. “Besides it will give you time to get some of your shopping done without distraction or disruption.” 

Thorin quirked an eyebrow, “How did you…” Thorin’s heart almost stopped when Bilbo patted his chest where his inner coat pocket was. 

“I saw your list.” He said with a grin, “Besides it’s a common problem and part of the service we offer at the wonder emporium.” 

Thorin deflated a little bit, he had rebutted the offer out of politeness but was secretly hoping to be allowed more time with the intriguing man but it seemed he was just doing his job. 

“Also if I offer my help another elf won’t be able to snap you up in the meantime.” Bilbo added with a cheeky wink and Thorin blushed. “Perhaps afterwards you can buy me a tea?....” Bilbo added his cheekiness replaced by a shy blush and hopeful smile. 

Thorin’s heart soared. “I would like that. Very much. And thank you.” 

“You are most welcome.” Bilbo said with a grin and a nod before shuffling away to serve another customer, the blush still high on his face.   
After a successful Santa visit for the boys and shopping for Thorin he did get to buy Bilbo a tea and while the boys ran about the store playing to their hearts delight he got to have a nice chat with the man about architecture. Not only did Bilbo have an eye for it he also seemed to have an amateur knowledge of it as well, he was enamored of Thorin’s profession and asked lots of question. 

Thorin had preened under the attention and was just as eager to learn about the petite man’s own passions; besides an eye for architecture, a love for children, and a successful entrepreneur he also had a passion for toy design and knew everything about the history of classic toys, how they were made, what was the best selling when and other such astounding facts. Thorin had jokingly pointed out that Bilbo was more suited to being Santa then being an elf and Bilbo had harrumphed and said the elves do all the work anyway. 

After 5 hours spent in the Baggin’s Wonder Emporium, he left with two sleepy satisfied nephews, a bag full of Christmas gifts, a phone number and a date for the next weekend. Suddenly driving all the way to Hobbiton didn’t seem so bad….and Dis would be insufferable about it when she found out…a small price to pay for the delightful man in elf’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas 2016 everybody! This is my gift to you this year! I had hoped to have two more stories to add to this series by Christmas this year, but unforseen extenuating circumstances kept me from getting it all done. Enjoy anyway, this one is short and sweet, so much tooth rotting fluff.


End file.
